Implantable cardiac defibrillators (ICDs) are well established therapeutic devices for treating patients who have experienced one or more documented episodes of hemodynamically significant ventricular tachycardia or ventricular fibrillation. Since their clinical inception more than two decades ago, ICDs have evolved from basic to sophisticated electronic devices that provide physicians with a variety of clinically useful functions with which to treat patients.
Presently, even the most basic of ICDs typically has more than one tachycardia detection criterion, tiered therapy which combines bradycardia support pacing with various antitachycardia pacing modes, low-energy cardioversion, defibrillation, and data logging capabilities. The data logging capabilities within ICDs have become increasingly important, since the amount of data required for the ICDs operation increases proportionally with the increase in ICD functions. Efficiently processing this large amount of data has become possible with the incorporation of microprocessors and memory within the ICD.
Even with the advances in ICD data logging and processing capabilities, arrhythmia event recording capabilities have been limited, making it difficult to verify the adequacy and efficacy of arrhythmia detection and therapy settings. Furthermore, ICDs have been designed to record electrocardiogram and diagnostic channel data which can indicate to the physician the ICDs behavior during multiple tachyarrhythmic episodes. These ICDs also include arrhythmic event counters which log the number of episodes detected and the success or failure of each programmed therapy. Moreover, monitoring capability in some ICDs allow for recording of electrocardiogram waveforms, which can assist the physician in assessing the efficacy of the implanted ICD.
Once an ICD has been implanted, the physician interacts with the ICD through a clinical programmer. The clinical programmer is used to establish a telemetric link with the implanted ICD. The telemetric link allows for instructions to be sent to the electronic circuitry of the ICD and clinical data regarding the occurrence and treatment of a patient's cardiac arrhythmias and the ICD's operation to be sent from the electronic circuitry of the ICD to the clinical programmer. The typical programmer is a microprocessor-based unit that has a wand for creating the telemetric link between the implanted ICD and the programmer, and a graphics display screen that presents a patient's recorded cardiac data and ICD system information to the physician.
As the amount of cardiac data recorded by ICDs increases with each new generation of ICD, manufacturers and clinicians alike are becoming more sensitive to the role that time-efficient programming and data interpretation plays in the physician's clinical visit with the patient. As ICDs become increasingly complex, the interpretation of recorded arrhythmic episodes and the programming of the ICD can be challenging and time-consuming tasks for some users.
Therefore, a need exists for improved ICD and programmer technology that facilitates the identification of relevant information regarding the patient's clinical status. There is a need in the art for a system that facilitates the quick identification and presentation of groups of arrhythmic episodes within ICD recorded arrhythmic data.